Catheters are effective infusion devices for administer medical fluids or drugs to patients and are widely used in hospitals. A catheter is typically configured to leave a hub having a tube formed at a front end in the body of a patient requiring frequent drug infusion and providing the convenience of eliminating the need for the needle to newly puncture the skin of the patient for the purpose of additionally infusing the medical fluids or drugs.
In order to insert a tube into the body of a patient, the catheter is configured such that the tube through which a needle initially passes is inserted into the body of the patient and only the needle is then retracted for removal.
However, in the course of removing the needle, the medical personnel or the patient may be subjected to the risk of a needle stick injury, resulting in infection from the needle. Accordingly, a highly careful use of the needle is required.